101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Perdita
Perdita first appeared in the original book by Dodie Smith, as a stray dog adopted by the Radcliffes. She also had a mate named Prince. However, in the movies she typically takes the place of Pongo's original mate, Missus. Her "pet" is Anita Campbell-Greene. She sports a pair of spotted ears, and a blue collar. Pongo is her mate through out the Dalmatian franchise. She has fifteen puppies with Pongo. She is sometimes refered to as "Perdy" or "Purdy." Novel Originally, Perdita was a stray liver spotted dalmatian who had lost her own litter of puppies. Mr. and Mrs. Dearly then took her in to be a wet nurse to the puppies that Missus could not feed. The name Perdita comes from the Latin word for "lost." Perdita was shown to be a very good mother, who particularly loved to give the puppies baths. By the end of the first book, Perdita's litter was returned to her as part of the puppies Cruella had taken. Her liver spotted mate, and the father of her puppies, Prince, later became the 101st dalmatian. Musical In the Musical, Perdita sings a Song about how she met Prince called "One True Love". Missus, on the otherhand, was a very ditsy dog. She did not know how to count, and was unable to tell right from left. She also lacked Pongo's ability to read. Disney Animated Films In the Original Animated film, Pongo is searching for mates for himself and his pet Roger Radcliffe. Pongo is close to giving up when he spots Perdita and her pet, Anita. Pongo rushes to the park to follow them. Perdita spots Pongo and is seemingly attracted to him, but tries to look as if she doesn't notice him. Perdita and Anita soon leave and Pongo tries a trick to attract their attention. At first it seems as if it failed, but as Roger and Anita talk more they fall in love. Perdita falls in love with Pongo as well. Perdita soon becomes pregnant with puppies, but when the family gets a visit from Cruella De Vil, she becomes frightened, referring to Cruella as "that devil woman." Perdita hides, but is able to hear Cruella's desire for the puppies. Perdita regrets having puppies due to the fact that Cruella wants them. Unfortunately for Perdita, the puppies arrived three weeks later, where it is revealed that she has had fifteen puppies. She is tired afterwards but is relieved to hear from Pongo that the puppies are safe thanks to Roger. The puppies grow and are shown watching their favorite show with their parents. Perdita is seen interacting with her various puppies: telling Lucky to get down from the TV, reminding Rolly that they just had dinner, and scolding Patch for his coarse language. After the puppies are put to bed, Pongo and Perdita go on a walk with their respective owners. During their absence, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella's henchman Jasper and Horace Badun. Pongo and Perdita realize that neither the humans nor Scotland Yard will find their puppies, and take it upon themselves to rescue their children. They use the twilight bark, a canine gossip chain, to spread the news of their stolen puppies. Later, they receive an answer, and learn that their puppies are at Hell Hall, Cruella's former home. Perdita immediately goes off on a dangerous journey to rescue the puppies alongside Pongo. The winter conditions make the journey tough, but they eventually meet with a sheepdog called the Colonel, who takes them to the puppies. Upon seeing the other puppies alongside their own fifteen, they decide to take them all to London, knowing that Roger and Anita would never turn them out. Perdita reappears in the film's official sequel where she is once again devastated to hear one of her puppies is missing once again. She tries to get Pongo to stop blaming himself for Patch being missing and tells him the important thing is that they find him before Cruella does. When she finds Patch she's revealed he's safe and tells him how worried they were about him. 101 Dalmatians The Series Perdita appears as a supporting character being that her pups takeover as the stars. Here she and Pongo after serve minor roles and act as regular parents and often seen with Roger and Anita. She is a much stricter parent than Pongo. In the episode "The Making Of..." Perdita talks about how since she and Pongo were the stars of the movie, that they would be the stars of the series, too. She then remarks that she and Pongo aren't bitter and proceeds to tear up a promotional poster for the show. Episodes where Perdita speaks *"Home is Where the Bark is" *"The Dogs of DeVil" *"Lucky to be Alone" *"Four Stories Up" *"You Say It's Your Birthday" *"Lord of the Termites" *"Cruella World" *"Film Fatale" *"Splishing and Splashing" *"The Making Of..." *"Animal House Party" *"Dalmatian Vacation, Part 2: Cross-Country Chaos" House of Mouse Perdita makes several appearances in the series House of Mouse. In the episode "House of Crime", Predita's puppies briefly went missing resulting to Perdita accusing Cruella for once again stealing their puppies. Video Games Perdita appears in Kingdom Hearts, having been transported to Traverse Town with her mate, Pogo. She is the mother of the 99 puppies that Sora must locate throughout Kingdom Hearts. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Perdita's world was destroyed by the Heartless. With her husband Pongo, she escaped through a Corridor of Darkness to reach Traverse Town. However, Perdita's owners, Roger and Anita, disappeared during the destruction. To add to her worries, all ninety-nine of Perdita's puppies were separated and scattered across other worlds in the Kingdom Hearts universe. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly amongst the residents of Traverse Town. Leon was especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian pups and sent them back to Perdita in Traverse Town. To show how grateful she and Pongo were, she gave Sora gifts for his journey as he continued to find more puppies. When Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, Perdita, along with Pongo and all of her children, returned home. Voice Aritsts Voiced by Cate Bauer in the "Animated" Movie, Kath Soucie in "Patch's London Adventure" & House of Mouse and in "The Series" she is voiced by Pam Dawber (Mindy from Mort and Mindy)